Machine-to-Machine (M2M) technologies have enabled various applications in different areas, such as system status monitoring, automatic energy metering, home automation, wireless monitoring in intelligent buildings, personal area networks, monitoring of parameters, positioning, and real time location in medical technology, among other things.
Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication is a form of data communication between entities that, when deployed, do not necessarily require direct human interaction. One challenge of M2M communication is establishing a protocol so that that deployed equipment may be managed efficiently.